Twilight's Warrior
by Thoughtless Mind
Summary: A boy finds himself in an unknown place when he falls asleep. In this place, he finds power and an ancestry he had no idea about. Using this new information, watch as Kaosu Sukoi takes the Elemental Nations by storm with the Keyblade. OC/Tenten, minor pairings are Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Sakura. Eventually powerful OC
1. Chapter 1

Twilight's Warrior

By: Thoughtless Mind

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory…_

A boy is silently descending deeper into a seemingly endless body of water. He seems to be unconscious, as he doesn't move.

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream…_

The boy's eyes slowly open to reveal azure eyes. His gaze sleepily moves about, confused as to where he is. He looks below him and sees nothing but darkness, yet he can also see a faint outline rapidly approaching. He flips his body to land softly on a black surface.

_I want to line the pieces up… Yours and Mine._

The boy is shocked as countless ravens disperse from the surface and fly away, revealing a stained glass platform. It showed a man covered in a hooded cloak with two large blades in his hands. Behind him were silhouettes, each holding a boy's head. One showed a boy with bright blue eyes and brown gravity defying spikes. The second showed a boy with blue eyes and windswept golden brown hair. The last one showed the same boy, only his neck down was covered with armor.

The boy looked at the three boys' faces and said, "Sora…Roxas…Ventus." He shook his head, wondering how he knew that. They seemed so familiar, yet he had never met any of them.

_Hello young man,_ a voice said from nowhere.

"AHHH!" he yelled as he shot up five feet into the air. He quickly looked around and found no one.

_Do not be afraid, _the voice said soothingly. _I am here to help you on your journey. Now, let's have a look at you. _The boy soon felt as if hundreds of eyes were all staring at him.

The boy considered himself normal but others wouldn't think so. The boy looked to be about 8 years old, but it was difficult to be sure due to him being an impressive 5" 4'. His azure eyes are half closed, giving him a sleepy look. The raven's feet underneath his eyes showed a continual lack of sleep. Cobalt blue hair fell messily around his head, several strands frozen in front of his face. He wore a simple red shirt, black cargo shorts, and simple flip-flops. His body was lean with a small amount of muscle due to his ninja training in the Academy.

_Hm, you will have to do,_ the voice muttered. _Tell me child: what is your name?_

"Kaosu Sukui," the boy answered, while putting his hands in his pockets.

_Chaos Salvation, huh?_ The voice said, translating the name. _Now back to what I was saying:_

_So much to do…_

_So little time…_

_Take your time…_

_Don't be afraid…_

_The door is still shut…_

_Now, step forward…_

_Can you do it?_

Kaosu cocked his head as the voice switched subjects suddenly, but he heeded the command by walking to the center of the platform. His stance tightened when three pillars crashed through the stained glass. Each pillar had an item hovering over them: a sword, a shield, and a rod.

_Power sleeps within you…_

_If you give it form…_

_It will give you strength._

_Choose well._

Kaosu instantly walked towards the sword and picked it up. He didn't know why, but the blade just… felt right in his hands. The leather grip seemed to mold into his hand.

_The power of the Warrior.  
Invincible Courage.  
A sword of Terrible Destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Kaosu wanted the sword, but he decided to check the other two first. He placed the sword back before walking to the shield. He picked it up and instantly felt more… solid, for lack of a better word.

_The power of the Guardian  
Kindness to all friends.  
A shield to repel all._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Kaosu placed the shield down and walked across the platform to the rod. He picked up the rod and instantly felt immense power build up inside of him.

_The power of the mystic.  
Inner strength.  
A staff of wonder and ruin._

_Is this the power you seek?_

Kaosu placed the staff down reluctantly. The power he had felt was addicting; he felt like nobody could challenge him. Now he had to decide which one he wanted: the sword or the staff. The shield did not even enter his mind. He didn't have any friends, so why bother to gain the power to protect them? His eyes switched from the sword and the staff repeatedly before finally closing. They opened suddenly, an idea coming to him. _Who said I had to pick just one?_ With that thought in the forefront of his mind, he grabbed the staff before running to the sword and quickly snatching it.

_Is this the power you seek?_

"Yes," Kaosu answered confidently. The sword and staff disappeared as he reflexively gripped his hands.

_Your path is set._

_Now what will you give up?_

He walked to the shield and threw it up in the air, watching as it disappeared. A giant cracking sound echoed through the darkness just in time for Kaosu to notice the platform was breaking. He couldn't even let out a yell as he fell through the darkness.

This lasted several seconds before Kaosu landed feet first on another platform. This platform had a picture of a silver haired man who was asleep. A dark red haired girl stood near him along with a blond haired girl. A darkly tanned man hovered behind them, arms wide open. A dark shadowy creature was wrapped around his waist and hovered above him with its arms crossed. "Riku… Kairi… Namine… Ansem," Kaosu muttered as names he didn't recognize popped into his mind. "I don't know these people… yet it feels like I have known them all my life. Why is that?"

_Long ago this planet was covered in darkness like many others,_ the disembodied voice began suddenly. _People lived in fear of creatures known as the Heartless, beings who were made from a person losing their heart to darkness. The darkness swarmed and consumed anything it could find, creating an endless army of Heartless. All hope seemed lost when three teenagers appeared in a flying ship. Their names were Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Within a few hours of fighting, these three children had rid this fearful world of its darkness. Now known all across the world as heroes, these three heroes decided to settle down and hang up there fighting gloves. They never forgot what they had learned in their travels, however, and made sure to teach their children everything they knew. Eventually, once their children had learned enough, they left the planet to fight darkness like their parents. They would return every generation or so to continue the cycle. You remember them due to Sora, Kairi, and Riku being your ancestors. Their memories and experiences have been passed down through the ages in their DNA. You're DNA._

Kaosu stood there silently, digesting this information. It was a heavy amount of information and he didn't know what to think first about it. He never knew his parents since they died during the Kyuubi incident 8 years ago. He had been in an orphanage his entire life. He looked up from his musing and asked, "What kind of powers did my ancestors have?"

_Many,_ the voice answered cryptically. _They could use large key shaped blades to fight, had superior combat abilities, could use most elements, could lock and unlock anything including people's hearts and souls, could cleanse people of the darkness inside, and other assorted abilities._

"Awesome…" Kaosu muttered with awe. "Teach me everything!"

A laugh was all that was heard in response. _In due time young one,_ the voice said. _First, there are several choices you still have to make._

Kaosu watched as three paths stretched out from the platform he was standing on. The one to his left led to a large pillar of light. The right one led to a giant pillar of shadow. The one in the middle had wisps of light and darkness mixing with each other. _It is time for you to choose the path you want to use your powers for. Your choices are the Light, Sora's choice; the Darkness, Ansem's choice; or the Twilight, Riku's choice._

Kaosu calmly debated inside his head as he stared down the three paths. He initially wanted to take the path of Light as every kid dreams about being a hero at least once. He realized, however, that having a career as a ninja would not go well with that path. Thus, his only options were Twilight or Darkness. He got this distinct feeling that Ansem's choice would not end well so he walked through the middle path to a plain white platform.

_So you have chosen the path of Twilight,_ the voice muttered. _Interesting… You are the first of their descendants to choose this in several generations. I think your courage deserves some reward. Hold out your hands._

Bemused, Kaosu did as he was told. He watched as black smoke and violet sparks surrounded his right hand while a bright, yellowish-white light surrounded his left hand. With seconds two weird swords appeared in his hands. He expected them to drag his hands to the ground, but they were strangely weightless. He spun the blades around in his hand while taking a few practice swings. He felt a deep kinship to these blades almost instantly. It was if they were meant to be in his hands.

_Those two swords are the Keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper,_ the voice said. _They are a pair of weapons Keyblade Master Sora used countless times in battle. Use them to protect yourself and others in need._

Kaosu looked down at the blades before clenching the handles harder and looking up, a determined gaze in his eyes. He instantly noticed shadows moving across the floor towards him. He took a step back as the shadows rose from the ground and turned into black creatures with antenna and claws. Kaosu and the creatures stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move.

_Behind you!_

Kaosu whipped around to find one of the creatures had sneak behind him and was in midair. With no thought, Oblivion swept up and cut the thing in half. The remains turned into wisps of darkness before fading away. Kaosu turned around to find the rest of the creatures were leaping towards him. He dove to the side in a roll before jumping back to his feet.

The creatures smashed into the ground and became 2d shapes. They scattered at high speeds with their end destination being a circle around him. Kaosu let a breath out before getting into position. He crouched slightly and kept the Keyblades close to his hips (Roxas's** stance**).

The creatures stared at the blades before charging at him. Following his gut, he threw Oathkeeper at the group in front of him while slicing around him with Oblivion. Oathkeeper moved through the air like a boomerang, slicing through the creatures before curving up into the air. The mass of creatures began to decrease as Kaosu easily sidestepped claws and leaps and returned them with interest. Noticing the returning Oathkeeper, he swept the remaining creature's feet out from under them before kneeling and holding his hand out. The creatures hung in the air long enough for Oathkeeper to cut them and destroy them.

Kaosu stood up and wiped his forehead, noticing he had built a little sweat.

_All right! You've got it!_

"What were those things?" Kaosu asked.

_Those were the Heartless,_ the voice responded.

Kaosu scoffed. "They didn't appear to be as dangerous as your story said," he said, ashamed of any world who got taken over by those creatures.

_Those were the weakest called Shadows. The Heartless come in an almost infinite assortment of shapes and sizes. They also come with their own powers. Some can travel two dimensionally, turn invisible, use any element, and move around extremely fast, and so on. Combined into one large group, they are impossible for normal people to stop. So don't get cocky, young man. A large group of these Shadows could take you down through sheer numbers, regardless of your skill._

Kaosu scratched his head, properly chastised. He sighed before looking around the platform, searching for something. His expression brightened as he found a path leading away from the platform. He began walking before noticing the Keyblades were still in his hands. Wondering where he was going to put them, he watched silently as they disappeared the same way they appeared. Shrugging his shoulders, Kaosu continued on his journey. As soon as he stepped on the path, however, the steps collapsed. He hovered in the air shortly before falling.

"SHITTT!" Kaosu yelled as he fell into darkness.

_Time Skip_

Kaosu groaned as he came too. He shook his head to remove the cobwebs, not remembering when he lost consciousness. He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as sunlight slapped his eyes. "One of these days..." he muttered as he got to his feet, "you're not going to be there when I wake up and I will laugh."

Eyes quickly adjusting, Kaosu peered around at his surroundings and knew he was on top of the Ninja Academy's roof. This wouldn't be odd since he's woken up in stranger places, but the fact three other kids were here and staring at him woke him up quickly.

One kid was a blonde pipsqueak wearing a kill-me-orange tracksuit. Kaosu groaned as he recognized Naruto Uzumaki. Don't get him wrong, he liked the kid; the guy had some amazing prank ideas when he wasn't missing class or pissing off Iruka-sensei. The kid just didn't know when to stay silent or be serious most of the time. Kaosu savored his quiet time so Naruto and him didn't mix well.

Kaosu recognized the next one as well. Sasuke Uchiha, the village's little Uchiha prodigy. Yeah right. The kid had talent sure, but it was wasted due to the entire village buttering up his ass for a bite. The kid's ego was already high due to his clan status, but if someone didn't stomp his body through the ground repeatedly, it was going to grow to ridiculous proportions. Kaosu took this to be his personal goal and he had succeeded. Every time the class had a spar, Kaosu made sure to face Sasuke and thoroughly hand his ass to him. The kid almost winced every time Kaosu raised his hand.

The last kid was a girl he had seen around the training fields occasionally. He believed her name was Tenten. She was one of the few true kunoichi inside the academy; all the others carried the fan girl's disease, a horrible affliction that modern medicine had no cure for. The most amazing part was the girl's accuracy: he had never seen her miss her target, regardless what weapon she threw.

Kaosu waited for some comment but the three just stood there, staring at him. It was unnerving to say the least. Naruto would have made some comment by now at least. Figuring something was wrong, he walked up to Naruto.

Naruto leaned slightly back and curled his arms behind his head. "What's most important to you?" he asked with a smile.

Kaosu blinked. He was not expecting a question of all things from Naruto. _Wait..._ he thought, _something about this situation doesn't seem right. Why would these three be together here? Naruto and Sasuke can't stand each other and Tenten is not even an acquaintance of them. Which means I am more than likely still in this strange place._

_Indeed, _the voice answered. _Before we go any further, tell me a little about yourself._

Kaosu shrugged his shoulders before thinking. He looked back up to the fake Naruto and said, "Power."

"Is power such a big deal?" Naruto replied back.

Kaosu walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and asked, "What do you want out of life?"

Kaosu thought for a second before answering. "To be strong."

"To be strong, huh?" the fake replied back.

Kaosu wandered over to Tenten and waited for her to say her piece. She gave a gentle grin before asking, "What are you afraid of?"

"Being weak," he answered immediately.

"Is being weak so scary?" she replied back with a curious look.

_So... power is what is most important to you._

_What you want out of life is to be strong._

_You are afraid of being weak._

_Your adventure begins  
in the dead of night.  
Your road won't be easy,  
but a rising sun awaits your  
journey's end._

Kaosu was about to reply to the voice's summary but noticed a new path had showed up across the platform. Wanting to get the hell out of this weird place, he started running.

The path ended at another platform. This one was a glass platform above the Hokage Monument, at least several miles in the air. Kaosu looked around admiring the view. He had been on the Hokage Monument before, just wasting time till it was time to move on to somewhere different. This view was definitely better than that one.

As Kaosu tried to find his house, he noticed darkness in his peripheral vision. Turning around, he watched as everything was slowly covered with darkness. Soon, he was standing on a glass platform in the middle of a void.

_Remember, child, the closer you get to the light..._

Kaosu noticed something moving again in his peripheral and looked behind him. His eyes widened as his shadow began to stretch obscenely. His jaw dropped as his shadow began rise from the ground and form into a huge figure.

The figure was a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs were rather short and its feet were very thin and curl upward. Its arms were quite long, and it had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. A large, heart-shaped hole was inside its abdominal region that penetrated straight through the front to the back. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

_The greater your shadow becomes..._

Kaosu began to slowly step backwards as an unknown feeling swept through his body. He identified the feeling slowly as fear. Up to this point, the only time when he had felt its darkness was when he had met the Hokage the first time. He may have been an old man, but the Professor's other side could make a Bloody Mist ninja piss himself.

This... monster, just by standing there and staring, made Kaosu go back to that time mentally. The darkness... the empty stare... the lack of movement... the thing was like a demonic machine.

Kaosu couldn't stand it so he turned around and ran. His escape was short-lived, however, as he almost ran off the edge of the platform. Reeling himself back in, he turned back to stare at his adversary who hadn't moved an inch.

_But don't be afraid..._

Kaosu stiffened as Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands. He looked down at the two blades for a moment before breathing in heavily and letting it out. His eyes narrowed as he stared back at the huge heartless.

_AN: I do not own the following song  
Start song: One For the Money by Escape the Fate_

Kaosu shot from his position almost to fast for himself to handle. It seemed the keyblades augmented his body beyond what it was supposed to do. He reached the Heartless's. instinctively known as a Darkside, feet within seconds. He began to slash at its legs but he had to abandon the attack to avoid the Darkside's slow but powerful slap. He hopped about, waiting for the next attack.

He didn't have to wait long as the Heartless tried to squish him with a hammer fist. Kaosu dove out of the way and noticed mid motion that darkness was spreading from where the fist touched the ground. He groaned as Shadows began to waddle out of the darkness towards him.

Kaosu landed on his feet and dashed towards the advancing horde of Shadows. His Keyblades slashed through the crowd easily but he was soon surrounded. His eyes searched the crowd for brave ones, the whole time knowing that the Darkside was replenishing the numbers. He kept Oathkeeper in front of him sideways so he could see in front and in back without turning. His body soon gained a weird feeling and his gut told him to take it. So he did.

His body turned to autopilot and shot out of the crowd onto the Darkside's immobile arm. He ran up the length of the arm and did not hesitate to stab Oathkeeper into the Heartless's head. Within a millisecond, Kaosu jumped off of his perch and landed back where he started with a downward strike with Oblivion. Pillars of light and darkness began to erupt around him, annihilating the Shadows within an instant. "_Dark Impulse,_" Kaosu intoned with finality.

The Darkside grabbed its face in pain before ripping the Oathkeeper out of its head and throwing it into the darkness. Liquid darkness began to pour out of the wound. The monster's eyes narrowed as dark energy began to gather around the heart shaped hole.

Kaosu held out his hand, asking Oathkeeper to return unconsciously. The blade returned in a flash of light. Just in time as the Darkside unleashed a beam of darkness directly at him, giving him barely enough time to place his blades in an X formation in front of him. The beam hit him like a runaway Might Guy, almost knocking him off the platform. He managed to gather his footing in time though.

Kaosu gritted his teeth as he labored to push away from the edge. His arms were turning into jelley they were rattling so much from the force. He was about to give in when his body got that weird feeling again. Knowing it was a good thing, he followed his instincts and muttered, "Give... Me... Strength!" His keyblades began to glow brightly before unleashing an X-shaped blast.

The blast pushed back the beam enough to give Kaosu some breathing room. This didn't last though as he noticed the blast was quickly being pushed back as the Heartless added more energy. Following the same feeling as before, Kaosu put his blades back into an X and channeled this unknown energy until he couldn't feel any more. He then mentally shot the blast and watched as it combined with the previous one and doubled in size. It easily overwhelmed the beam of darkness and slashed through the Darkside.

The Heartless didn't even make a sound as it disintegrated. Kaosu didn't notice as he collapsed to the ground, energy gone. He had never been this tired in his entire life. The glass felt really good on his face so he wasn't moving. That was until darkness began to surround his prone body. He couldn't move so he didn't resist as the darkness slowly began to cover him

_- But don't be afraid_

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all_

_Your heart_

Those were the last words Kaosu heard as the darkness covered his head.

**AN: Hey, this is Thoughtless Mind. Had a new idea for a story and couldn't get it out of my head. For those who have read **_**The Reaper's Bane, **_**my new Mass Effect story, I am currently working on another chapter. All I can ask is that you be patient. I read so many stories during the day that I'm flooded with ideas that I just have to type out before they are gone. Now that is summer and college finals are over, I will have all the time in the world to work on my babies. Thoughtless Mind out**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's Warrior

Chapter 2

By: Thoughtless Mind

"AHHH!" Kaosu shouted as he shot up out of bed. He looked around and saw that he was inside his apartment. He sighed in relief as he palmed his eyes, getting the sleep out of them. "Thank Kami it was only a dream," he muttered.

_Not quite young man..._

"DAMMIT!" He swore loudly as he got out of bed. "So am I still in the dream?"

_No, you are in the real world._

"Then why are you still here?"

_Since you have no relatives, it is left to me to start your training. I will be your guide and your friend during this time. We have plenty to do today so get dressed so we can get started._

Kaosu groaned as he walked into his bathroom and got ready. After a quick shower and brushing of the teeth, he grabbed a pre-made onigiri before exiting his apartment. "So what is first on the agenda today?" he asked around a mouthful of rice.

_There are some things we need to pick up. Your parents had a contingency plan just in case they died before being able to teach you. They left the required materials at Dragon Scroll Weapons, a small weapons store. The owner was a family friend so lets go visit._

Kaosu didn't make a sound as he placed his hands in his pockets and started walking. With the occasional direction from the voice, Kaosu managed to find the store with relative ease after a few minutes. The store was not much to look at from the outside. The only patch of color was the sign. It showed a blood red dragon with a scroll in its mouth. Black shuriken surrounded the creature, telling everyone what the place's purpose was.

Once Kaosu walked in, his opinion changed instantly. The entire place was an armory of deadly and pointy objects. Swords, axes, kunai, yari, and even weapons Kaosu had never seen before lined the walls and shelves of the store. Near the front was the register and behind it sat a girl his age, maybe a year older. She wore a Chinese blouse, ANBU pants, and the standard shinobi sandals. Her hair was done up in two buns. Kaosu couldn't see it, but any adult would tell you she had the makings of real beauty in her. Kaosu easily identified the girl as Tenten, the girl that asked him one of three questions in the dream. She had a bored look on her face as she tapped her fingers on the counter. Her expression brightened, however, when Kaosu walked in. "Welcome to Dragon Scroll Weapons, the premier shinobi weapon store in Konoha. I'm Tenten Higurashi, how can I help you?" She exclaimed.

Kaosu blinked his eyes sleepily, his brain taking time to process what she said. He yawned before answering. "I need to see the owner of this establishment, please."

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "What about, if I may ask?"

Kaosu yawned again before scratching his head. "It's about family business, if you must know," he answered before holding back another yawn. "It's way too damn early in the morning for this."

Tenten blinked owlishly. "It's twelve noon, though."

Kaosu nodded his head. "Exactly, it's way too damn early in the morning. Could you please get the owner?"

Tenten rolled her eyes at this kid's laziness before looking at the back of the shop, at a door Kaosu hadn't noticed yet. He quickly began to notice the sounds of metal pounding metal. "HEY DAD!" she yelled, making Kaosu jump slightly. "A CUSTOMER WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

"SON OF-" a rough voice yelled as the metal pounding stopped. "Give me a sec, let me get this powder off of me."

Tenten turned back around to look at Kaosu. "So, who are you?" she asked curiously. "I've never seen you around here before."

Kaosu scratched his head, one of his many habits when he was passing time. "My name is Kaosu Sukoi. I'm in my second year at the Shinobi Academy. I can't buy very much from the store, being an orphan and no clan supporting me." _At least for now,_ he thought silently

"Oh, I've seen you around the academy, now that I think about it," Tenten said. "You're that kid who sleeps in class almost everyday by that Nara boy."

Kaosu scratched his face in embarrassment. "I've got a reputation around campus, huh?" he muttered. A smirk appeared on his face, though. "I know who you are, as well."

"Oh really?" Tenten said with a smile. She was enjoying this little game. Besides training at school and helping father in the shop, she didn't have many social activities or friends. There was something about this kid that made you feel comfortable; probably the sleepy look about him. "What do you know about me?"

Kaosu struck a pose, making Tenten giggle. "Everyone knows of Tenten the Sharpshooter. Legends say she has never missed a throw with any weapon in her hand. They say she pinned a fly to a wall with a shuriken from ten yards away. I could go on, but you get the idea."

Tenten blushed in embarrassment while giggling some more. "You're just making that up," she started. "I'm not that good."

"Oh come on," Kaosu said with a smile. "I see you sometimes on my way to the practice field I use. I haven't seen you miss once, regardless the distance."

Tenten giggled before gaining a mischievous smile. "Are you spying on me, Mr Sukoi?" she asked. "You seem to be oddly aware of details about me. You even knew my name before meeting me."

Kaosu's face paled. "N-n-no!" he stuttered out while waving his hands. "It's nothing like that!"

"It better not be boy," a rough voice said directly behind Kaosu.

He gulped before turning around slowly. His body paled even more when he saw the owner of the store was glaring at him. The man was a monster. He stood close to seven feet and his body was ripped with muscles, especially the arms. He was wearing a blacksmith apron over a white shirt covered with smudges. He wore black loose pants and closed sandals to protect his feet from stray sparks. His eyes were a steel gray color and his hair was a deep black in a short style.

The man stared at Kaosu with a dark look. "Do you have a reason for pulling me from my work or did you just want me to see you flirting with my daughter?"

Kaosu stiffened at the look. "No sir," he responded. "I was told that you are holding some belongings for me. My name is Kaosu Sukoi."

He watched as the man's eyes widened. "Did you say Sukoi?"

"Yes sir," Kaosu responded politely. "I was lead to believe that you were a family friend and were holding some things from my parents."

The man sighed as he rubbed his head. "So its that time already," he muttered softly, not expecting Tenten to hear him.

Tenten looked between her dad and Kaosu. "Dad, what is he talking about?" she asked. "What belongings?"

"Not right now sweetie," Tenten's dad said. He looked back at the kid in front of him. "How do I know you are who you say you are? I'm going to need some proof of identity."

Kaosu grew nervous at that. _I don't have anything_, he thought._ I didn't even know about all this until this morning. What do I do?_

_Show him the Keyblades._

_That would work,_ Kaosu thought, mentally scratching his chin. _According to you, only my family is able to use them. Can I trust them though is the question?_

_They are family friends. If you can't trust them, who can you trust?_

Kaosu sighed before holding his hands out. Tenten and her dad jumped back as Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands in a flash of light. Tenten's dad looked at the blades in awe. "Two Keyblades?" he exclaimed. "I've only ever seen one at a time."

Tenten looked at the weird blades with curiosity. "What's a Keyblade, Dad?"

"They are a special weapon that only this young man's family can use," he replied. "Nobody knows why, but that is how its been since anyone can remember." Tenten's dad started to head to some stairs Kaosu just now noticed. "I'll get the items. Keep him company Tenten while I fetch them."

Tenten muttered okay as she was too busy staring at Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Why do they call it a Keyblade?" she asked. "I understand the key part since its shaped like a giant key, but why attach blade to the name? It doesn't look like it has a sharp edge on it."

"Well, from what I understand, most Keyblades are blunt with a few edges. Some have the edge you are looking for," Kaosu answered as information began to fill his brain.

"Can I inspect it?" Tenten asked with giant puppy dog eyes. Kaosu had almost no experience with the dreadful technique so he caved almost immediately.

"Sure, I guess," he said.

He turned the Keyblades handle forward to her and held them out. Tenten reached out and grasped the handles, her hands covering his. They both blushed at the contact before gasping as Oathkeeper and Oblivion glowed brightly

_Huh? What's going on? I dozed off there for a few seconds- Oh crap... Look at what you did..._

_What? What did I do?_ Kaosu thought frantically. He didn't get an answer in time as Tenten's dad came down the stairs at that point.

"Alright I got the stuff now-" Tenten's dad stopped prematurely as he dropped whatever he was holding. He took in the scene instantly: Keyblades glowing, daughter and brat touching hands, blushes. He sighed as he massaged his temple. _Damn you Taka. I guess I owe your kid some money. "_Kid, you are just like your old man. Always getting into some kind of trouble."

Both kids whipped their heads towards her dad and tried to remove their hands from each other but found them to be glued together. They watched as the Keyblades' lights dimmed before traveling up their arms. The light soon reached their shoulder and then expanded to their torso. It began to move down their legs before dying down. The light disappeared to reveal two unique symbols on each kid's right hand: Kaosu had a combination of a crown, heart, and fleur-de-lis and Tenten had a compilation of images with a crown, heart, and a weird thin, spiked cross leading to an upside down heart in the middle of them.

Kaosu and Tenten blinked at this strange event. Kaosu looked at Tenten's dad and asked, "Do you have an idea on what just happened, sir?"

"First of all my name is Tetsu Higurashi and none of that sir crap. Makes me feel old," Tetsu answered before sighing. This family was going to give him gray hairs. "And yeah I know what just happened. Your parents had the same thing happen to them. It is called a Keyblade bond."

Kaosu grew confused as well as Tenten. "What the hell is that?" he asked bluntly.

"From what I understand from the little your parents explained, the Keyblade can only be wielded by people with strong souls and wills. When two people, one being a Sukoi clan member, hold hands along with a Keyblade, the Keyblade determines whether that other person is acceptable. If so, they can hold and use the Keyblade. Otherwise, their hand will just fade through it. The process ends there unless it is a man and woman involved. If so, the Keyblade checks their compatibility. The level of compatibility is shown through the amount of light that covers each individual's body during the process. If the compatibility is high enough, the Keyblade marks the two with a specialized symbol. This shows everyone else that these two people are bonded and taken."

Kaosu's mind began running at a hundred miles per hour. "Wait, by bonded do you mean...?" he asked hesitantly, dreading the answer his mind had come up with.

A frustrated look appeared on Tetsu's face. "Yes, brat," he growled fiercely, "for all intents and purposes, my daughter is now engaged to you."

Both kids paled dramatically at that statement. They looked at each other and thought appropriately '_Oh shit' _at the same time. Kaosu immediately began to back up slowly while apologizing profusely for his blunder. He almost turned around completely when a large hand enveloped his shoulder. He gulped heavily before turning around to see a dark look on Tetsu's face. "You're not leaving here alive until you apologize to my daughter for dragging her into this mess," he said with finality.

Kaosu nodded quickly before turning to Tenten and bowed at the waist. "I'm dearly sorry for causing this unfortunate incident between the two of us," he started. "If there is anything I can do, please tell me so and I will gladly do it. It is the least I can do for accidentally bonding with you without your permission."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh, just stand up straight already you idiot," she said. "It's not your fault this happened; you were as unaware as I was. Besides," she paused with an embarrassed blush, "I could think of more horrible people to be married to."

Kaosu looked at her with shock. He knew he didn't know the full details of being married, but he knew it was not something to just accept immediately. It was built on a relationship already there, something they had just begun to establish. "How are you so at ease with this?" he asked curiously. "I'm trying my hardest not to freak out right now. You're nine and I'm eight; we shouldn't even be worried about getting married right now!"

He would have continued his tirade until Tenten bopped him on the head. "It's not something we can change, baka!" she shouted. "These marks seem to me like the permanent sort so we are stuck with each other. It's not like the whole world is ending." She turned her head away so he couldn't see the blush dusting her cheeks. "I already felt comfortable with you as soon as we talked. Whose to say I couldn't eventually learn to love you?"

Tetsu stood there silently, watching the exchange. He was surprised his daughter accepted the situation so easily; she usually started throwing pointy objects at this point. He decided to break their conversation up. "You guys probably would have ended up together anyway," he said, drawing their attention.

His daughter turned to him with a gleam in her eye. "What is that supposed to mean, Daddy?" she asked sweetly, a kunai appearing in her hand seemingly out of nowhere.

He chuckled nervously as he scratched the side of his face. "I may have signed a marriage contract with Kaosu's father Taka after you were born." he said only to yelp as a kunai cut the tip of his ear. He began to back away at his daughter approached him with more kunai in her hand. "Wait a minute! The glow you guys gave off only proved what we thought."

Tenten halted her approach as she cocked her head. Unknowingly, Kaosu was copying her. "What does the glow have to do with the contract?" she asked.

Tetsu breathed a sigh; escaped a beating! "The contract stated that unless there was a high compatibility between the two of you, the marriage would not happen. You could have voluntarily declined the marriage as well." He paused here and both kids could see the surprise in his eyes. "That glow was impressive. I believe it was bigger than even when Taka and Masumi bonded. You guys must be soul mates for that to occur." He looked at his daughter nervously. "So we cool now?"

Tenten smiled at her dad, making him slack in relief. "Yeah, we're cool," she said before grinning evilly. "After one last thing." She suddenly pulled a war hammer out of nowhere and began to beat the living daylights out of her father.

Kaosu watched in fear as his new wife destroyed his father-in-law. _Note to self: never piss her off!_

_Amen to that, brother. You got yourself a keeper right there! _The voice said suddenly.

_Where the hell have you been? _Kaosu shouted mentally. _I could have used your help a few moments ago!_

_Hey man, I've got a condition! You know how hard it is to get some dope around here? Damn woman wanted three grand for a dime bag. I was like "Hell Naw! I'll grow my own shit!". Oh, unicorn!...what were we talking about?_

_...what the hell?_ Kaosu thought confused at the direction the conversation had went. _I was asking where you were when I accidentally made a Keyblade bond?!_

_Oh, that thing. I wondered what that light was when I lit up. I just thought I had some good shit at the time. Either that or I was on fire..._

… Kaosu thought slowly.

_Who are you talking to? _An unknown voice joined the mental conversation. It sounded oddly like...

_Tenten!? _Kaosu thought with shock. _How are you in on this conversation?!_

_Well, hello to you too. _She thought sarcastically. _I'm assuming it has to do with the bond. There is quite a bit we don't know about it so it's not impossible. Anyway, who was that other voice?_

_That was... _Kaosu thought before coming up with a blank. _You know, I never asked your name. I just kept calling you the voice._

_Yeah, I get that a lot. My name is... let me check... Maria Sanchez!_

… _isn't that a girl's name? _Tenten deadpanned mentally.

_What?... Haha, this is some good shit! I can't even get my own name right! Let me hide this so I don't smoke this all at once. Anyway, how did I get some ladies greencard? Don't do drugs, kids; your life will never be the same. Like cancer. And surprise prison sex. And the first day of Insanity. And... I should probably shut up._

"_..." _was all the two kids could think. Kaosu finally had enough and shouted, "_What is Your Damn Name?!"_

_Chill out dude! It's Lane, geez!_

_THANK YOU! _They both shouted mentally before abruptly ending the conversation. Kaosu looked at Tetsu and winced when he saw all the lumps on the blacksmith. "So what is going to happen now?" he asked hesitantly.

Tetsu stood up, his injuries magically disappearing. "Hold on a second," he said before going back to the stairs. He picked up the box he had previously been holding and came back with it. He handed the box to Kaosu, making Tenten and him curious. "There are the things you requested. I believe you will find an answer to that question."

Kaosu shrugged his shoulders before placing the box on the sale counter and opening it. Inside he found several medium-sized scrolls, a folded parchment, some DVDs, and a blue crystal. Feeling drawn to the folded parchment, he decided to look at it first. He unfolded it several times before finding a map of Konoha staring back at him. He noticed a big "You are Here" with an arrow pointing down inside the Market District. He also saw a red circle close to the Clan District, on the opposite end of the map. He looked up from the map to look at Tetsu while handing the map to Tenten. "What is this a map to?" he asked.

"That map shows a general location of your parents house," Tetsu answered promptly. "Since you are the last Sukoi alive, the possession of the house falls to you. Your parents didn't like being given anything; they worked for everything they had. That's why there is no specific location given: they want you work for your new home."

"That's fine with me, sir," Kaosu answered with a smile. "I prefer to live my life that way. But what I meant by my question was how is this whole marriage situation going to affect our lives?"

Tetsu frowned. "I would prefer things to stay the same," he started, wincing at Tenten's crestfallen look. She brightened, though, at his next statement. "I know, however, that is unreasonable. I am willing to compromise as long as my daughter's safety is taken into account."

Kaosu nodded firmly. "There is no question about that," he said with force. "Tenten is now married to me through my accidental actions. I promise you that I will train my body to exhaustion in order to protect her. No one will touch her without going through me."

He stopped when Tenten punched his shoulder. "I'm not some fragile vase placed on a shelf," she said with anger. A fierce grin showed on her face. "Whatever training you are going through, we will do it together. We're a couple now; that's how it works, mister."

A similar grin appeared on Kaosu's face. "I knew there was a reason I liked you," he said teasingly. His attention turned back to Tetsu after a moment. "What are we going to do about accommodations? I would prefer Tenten to live in the same house as me, in separate rooms of course," he quickly added at the gleam that appeared in Tetsu's eyes. "I don't want to assume she will live with me, however. I will take your opinion into account over myself."

Tetsu chuckled lightly. "You're making it hard to dislike you boy," he responded with a faint smile. "I have no qualms with her living with you part of the time. She and you will live here two weeks out of every month, though, until you are officially married. I'm not letting her go that easy." He turned to Tenten. "Go pack, princess, while I talk to your mate."

Tenten looked at Kaosu with slight worry, but he allayed her fears with a smile. "Go ahead, I have some things I need to ask as well," he whispered. She nodded before heading up to the second floor.

Kaosu narrowed his eye in suspicion after she was gone. "Why are you acting so comfortable about this situation?" he asked. "I was expecting my body to be painting the walls after you explained what I had done."

Tetsu's eyebrow raised slightly. "You're pretty insightful for an eight year old," he answered. He sighed before leaning against the sale counter. "I may look comfortable, but no father is impervious to worrying about his daughter. I was friends with your parents, but we were more like brothers and sister. If you inherited even half your father's and mother's personalities, my Tenten will be safe with you."

Kaosu bowed slightly. "Thank you for putting your trust in me," he said respectfully. An excited gleam appeared in his eye. "Do you mind telling me about my parents, sir? I was only given basic details about their appearance at the orphanage."

"Sure," he said with a smile. "You're dad was the craziest man I have ever met. He had a devil-may-care attitude towards life and never saw an odd he didn't like. He had almost no respect for anyone except Hokage-sama and few other ninja. When it came down to it, however, your father was a family man at heart. He loved your mother more than his own life and would chase any one who hurt her to the end of the world."

Kaosu grinned brightly. That sounded like him. "What about my mother?"

Tetsu's smile softened. "Your mother was... an angel, for the lack of a better word," he said with sadness in his eyes. "I've never met another kind soul like her since. She was loved by everyone that met her, whether it was in the market or in the hospital where she worked part time. She had a wild side to her, though. When she got angry, usually at your father, every man in this village could tell due to his screams as he ran through the village. She also had some tendencies, according your father, in the bedroom-" He finished with an embarrassed blush.

"EWW!" Kaosu replied with disgust. "I did not need that image right now. That was going too far, man." He looked as Tenten came down with a few medium scrolls. "Hey, Tenten-chan, where's all your stuff?"

Tenten slightly blushed at the affectionate honorific now attached to her name. "Well, Kaosu-kun" she started, smiling at the blush now on her bondmate's cheeks, "they're right here in this scroll. You probably haven't reached this topic yet at the academy, but these are what are called sealing scrolls. Using chakra-laced ink, you can create a design on a scroll and seal objects into it. The amount depends on the size of the scroll and the amount of chakra used."

"Wow!" he said with stars in his eyes. They dimmed down, however, when reality hit him. "Too bad I can't use them."

Tetsu knew what he was talking about, but Tenten did not. "What are you talking about?" she asked, cocking her head. "Anyone can use them if they know how to use chakra."

Kaosu shook his head. "It's a secret at the academy," he started with a sad look, "but I barely have enough chakra to live. I can't use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. I only have Taijutsu and Kenjutsu to rely on and I'm mediocre at best at those. The only reason I was accepted into the Academy is because my father was a very well-respected shinobi apparently."

Tenten walked over to Kaosu and hugged him. Kaosu stiffened at first, but he eventually wrapped his arms around in return. She understood his situation perfectly. Their was a kid in her year who had the same problem and was picked on constantly. _That won't happen to you, I promise._

_Oh, that's so sweet, _Lane suddenly said to the both of them. _sniff I'm think I'm going to cry._

_Oh shove it, _Kaosu replied. He had heard Tenten's thoughts and was deeply touched. They barely knew each other and she was already vowing to protect him. _I'll let you try, but only if I can promise the same to you._

Tenten mentally scoffed. _Nobody tries messing with this girl unless they want a kunai up their ass. _She backed out of the hug but kept her hands on his shoulders. _And you don't suck at Taijutsu and Kenjutsu; I hear you regularly beat up Sasuke Uchiha. He's the second best Taijutsu practitioner in the Academy besides Neji Hyuga. I don't know about Kenjutsu since I haven't seen you practice, but I'm sure you're no slouch._

_Thanks Tenten, _Kaosu thought with a smile. He noticed how close they were and started to blush. Tenten noticed as well and did the same. They slowly let go of each other, both not wanting to for some strange reason.

"You guys are talking to each other mentally, aren't you?" Tetsu suddenly asked, making the two kids jump. They had forgotten he was there. He sighed again at their bewildered looks. "Taka and Masumi did it all the time, frustrated the hell out of me. Never could get one over Taka since his wife pulled his ass out of the fire just in time."

_I bet they were amazing at poker, _Lane commented but the two kids ignored him.

Kaosu looked outside and noticed it was getting dark. "I would like to stay and chat some more, sir, but we need to find that house before night falls," he said quickly. He walked up to Tetsu and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, despite the events." He looked over at Tenten. "I'll wait outside so you can say goodbye." He quickly exited the store, remembering to take the box with him at the last second.

Tenten looked at her dad for a moment before dashing into his arms. A few tears fell out of her eyes. "Oh Daddy, what have I gotten into?" she whispered.

Tetsu rubbed her back while thinking up a response. "I'm sure things will be fine," he started, getting her to look up at him. "Kaosu is a good kid, I can tell just by the way he acted when he discovered what he had done." He got down on his knees so he could be level with her. "He will take good care of you while you're with him. You'll only be there two weeks out of a month and I'll see you here at the shop every day." A dark grin appeared on his face. "If he does anything to upset you, though, I will shove this entire store up his ass."

Tenten giggled at her dad's over protectiveness. "Get in line dad," she said with a mischievous smile, "I packed more than enough pointy objects to change his mind if he does."

"That's my girl," he said proudly. He kissed her on the forehead and pushed her towards the door. "I'll see you later sweetie."

"Love you daddy!"

"Love you princess!"

Tenten waved at him before exiting the store. Tetsu sighed as he turned the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and looked at the store from the door. She hadn't been gone for a second and this place already felt more lonely.

_Time Skip_

The two kids had taken their time getting towards the Clan District, not in any hurry. Kaosu was walking with his arms curled behind his head, casually taking in the sights. They had stopped to pick up his stuff, but their wasn't much to get beside some clothes and bathroom supplies. His apartment was a literal hole in the wall: two average people could barely stand side-by-side inside. He was a kid so it was more than enough room. Tenten had been angry when she saw where he was living. He didn't see the reason why; it was perfectly fine. He didn't need some fancy apartment to live in when he would be perfectly fine with a box, pillow, and a blanket inside an alley. He didn't tell her that, though; no need to get his fiance pissed at him on the first day.

Kaosu blushed slightly at the word. Fiance. Who would ever have thought he would use that word personally? He certainly didn't think he would until around his twenties, if he lived that long. Shinobi didn't have a very high life expectancy after all.

Kaosu glanced sneakily over at Tenten. Though the destination was unknown, her stride was firm with confidence. Her back was straight and her gaze was straight ahead. He thought it was incredible that a girl only one year older than him was so confident in herself. She was clearly not like the girls in his year: they wouldn't graduate and if by some chance they did, they'd probably die out on their first mission outside the village. Sad, but it was the truth. Apparently parents these days didn't have enough balls to tell their daughters not to waste their time with something they weren't fully committed too.

Kaosu smirked. He could see himself falling for this girl, even if the circumstances were strange.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Tenten asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Kaosu blinked. "Well, I figured we could ask one of the houses near the Clan District if they knew my parents. Hopefully, they can give us some directions," he answered, having thought about it for awhile.

Tenten laughed, making him raise his eyebrow at her. "That's good to know, but I wasn't talking about the house," she replied.

Kaosu turned to look at her at that statement. "What did you mean then?"

"I'm talking about our bonding." she replied.

That made him stop. His cheeks flared up as he was reminded about the elephant on the street. "Well," he started slowly, "I don't have a plan for that yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah, actually," she replied. "I was thinking we could start slow."

"How do you mean?"

"We are technically engaged to each other, but we're not getting married until at least after being Genin for awhile. We would be considered adults then so we could decide the time ourselves. I think we should start at the bottom and work our way up. Go on a few dates and get to know each other."

Kaosu was impressed. "That doesn't sound like a half bad idea," he agreed. He grinned slightly before bowing and taking her hand. He kissed the back of it before giving her a roguish smirk. "Madam Tenten, would give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Tenten's face turned so read she thought her head was going to explode. She wasn't going to be outdone, though. "Why, Sir Kaosu, I would be delighted." She couldn't keep up the act, however, and soon began to laugh. Kaosu wasn't very far behind her.

His laughter faded off as he heard his stomach growl. He smiled in embarrassment while Tenten giggled. He was starting to grow to like that sound. "You wouldn't mind having one of those dates right now, would you?"

"Sure, as long as you're paying," she responded with a smile.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't pay for the date?" he asked rhetorically. He looked around before spotting a ramen stand. "Does ramen sound good to you?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "Never tried it before, but I'm up to trying new things."

"Huh, I haven't tried it either," he responded as they walked through the flaps over the entrance and sit down at some stools.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" an old man asked them once they got settled. His eyes couldn't be seen, but the wide grin immediately made you feel at ease. "What can I get you?"

Kaosu looked at the menu that was offered and almost had a brain overload from the amount of choices. He looked over at Tenten and saw her widened eyes. "Eh, what do you suggest for first-timers?" he asked with a nervous grin.

"NANI!? You've never had ramen?!" a familiar voice shouted to their right. They turned to see Naruto Uzumaki staring at them with a shocked look. They were shocked to see a pile of bowls near him, more than a person his size should have been able to eat. He began to cry tears of despair. "You poor souls!"

Kaosu and Tenten sweat-dropped while the old man just grinned at his favorite customer's antics. He snapped his fingers. "I have just the right dish," he said before turning to the back. "Ayame! Two miso ramen!"

"Alright dad!" a female voice answered back.

The old man turned back to the front. "My name is Teuchi Ichiraku, the proprietor of this restaurant," he said with a smile. "My daughter Ayame is the one cooking in the back and it seems you two already know who Naruto is."

Kaosu smirked and shook Teuchi's hand. "My name is Kaosu Sukoi," he answered. He looked at Tenten and mentally asked, _How should I introduce you?_

_Tell the truth but not the whole truth, _Tenten answered. _Say we are boyfriend and girlfriend. We'll keep the whole early engagement thing on the down low._ The mere thought brought a blush to her cheeks.

"And this is my girlfriend Tenten Higurashi," he continued, slipping his hand down to hold hers. Both of their cheeks began to heat up.

Teuchi let out a sound of surprise while Naruto spit his water everywhere. "You are a little young to be in a relationship, don't you think?" Teuchi asked.

Kaosu shrugged his shoulders. "Better to have been in one than to die outside the village single," he answered nonchalantly.

"That's a dark outlook for someone your age," Teuchi commented with a frown. A smile soon replaced it, however. "I'm happy for your success, however. I believe I can say with certainty that you have a keeper there."

Tenten blushed while looking anywhere but at Kaosu. Kaosu smiled at the sight. "Thanks, Teuchi-jiji," he said with a bright smile. His smile brightened as a teenage woman came out with two bowls. She placed the bowls before them with a smile. "Thank you, Ayame-san," Kaosu said for the both of them.

"You are very welcome," Ayame said, a beautiful smile on her face.

Tenten and Kaosu said thanks and immediately dug in to their new experience. It didn't take long until the bowls were empty. Kaosu sat back and patted his stomach. "Not half bad," he sighed. "I could make a habit of coming here."

"YES!" Naruto shouted before giving Teuchi a high-five. "Another lover of ramen has been born!"

Tenten smiled at the homey feeling the ramen gave her. Teuchi, Ayame, and Naruto contributed greatly to the feeling. She side glanced at Kaosu and was happy he was happy. _Maybe, someday..._

"Ah!" Teuchi suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention. "I just remembered what you said. You said your last name was Sukoi, right?"

"Hai," Kaosu answered back with an excited look. "Did you know my parents, Teuchi-jiji?"

Teuchi laughed loudly. "Oh I knew them alright," he said. "They were my best customers before Naruto here. I reckon they ate here at least twice a day every week."

Kaosu mentally fist pumped. "Did you by chance know where my parents lived?"

Teuchi nodded his head. "Ayame and I delivered ramen to their house when Masumi was pregnant with you. I swear that woman was monster when it came to ramen, even more than Naruto here. Why do you want to know?"

Kaosu looked at the box on the seat beside him. He picked the map up and showed it to Teuchi. "My parents believed in working for what they wanted. Apparently, they want me to inherit this trait so they only gave me a map leading to the general area of the house."

Teuchi laughed again. "That sounds like Taka's work right there," he said with a smile of remembrance. "If the man didn't know you personally or just felt like it, he would make your life extremely difficult. I can't count how many times he hid here when running from someone." He motioned to Ayame. "Go ahead and start closing the place down, sweetie. I don't think we're getting any more tonight."

Kaosu jumped and reached for his wallet, but Teuchi stopped him. "You don't have to pay me," he said, cutting Kaosu off when he tried to argue. "Think of it as payment for all the good times your parents brought this small place." His eyes switched to Naruto. "You, on the other hand, are going to pay."

Naruto pouted, making Tenten giggle at the cuteness. "Hey, Teuchi-jiji!" he shouted. "I'm hurt you would think such about me. I'm not a free loader."

"Ha! With the way your ramen debt is racking up, I'm starting to think otherwise."

"Oh come on jiji! You know I'm good for it!"

"That's what you said last time!"

Kaosu and Tenten looked each other before laughing quietly. _I like this place,_ Kaosu mentally said.

Tenten nodded. _I do to. Maybe we__should make it a habit to come here?_

_I wouldn't mind either. I can see why my parents liked this place._

_Please don't mention anything to do with food right now, _Lane suddenly mentioned. _I got the munchies bad... I bet that refrigerator is full of food... AH HA! I was right! OM NOM OM NOM!_

The two kids sweat-dropped at Lane's bipolarness. They came back to their senses as Teuchi, Ayame, and Naruto exited the store. Teuchi and Ayame began to walk down the street while Naruto went the opposite direction. Kaosu and Tenten said goodnight to Naruto before following the father and daughter couple.

It wasn't thirty minutes when the group stopped outside a modest one story house. "Well, here we are," Teuchi stated. "We can't get beyond the gate since Taka always had to let us in."

Kaosu barely heard him as he was staring at the gate in the street. It held an amalgamation of symbols placed inside a giant crest that stretched the middle of the gate. He studied each symbol individually before recognizing one. He looked down at his right hand and noticed they were the same. He looked over to Tenten and saw she had recognized her symbol as well. They simultaneously walked up to the gate and placed their symbols on the gate in the right locations. Teuchi and Ayame gasped as the gate glowed brightly before swinging open slowly. Kaosu and Tenten turned around and thanked the Ichirakus for their help before walking inside the house. Teuchi and Ayame blinked at how they were dismissed before shrugging and heading to their home.

The two kids entered the home and found themselves looking at a foyer on the right and the dining room on the left. They passed through the foyer to find one door leading to the kitchen and an opening to the washing room on the right. Ahead of them was the living room and in the north-east corner was a nook. To the left was a hallway leading to the master bedroom and bath and the guest bedroom and bath. Past the living room was a sliding door exiting to a covered patio and a large backyard. Their was a fine layer of dust covering everything.

Kaosu sighed. "Looks like this place needs a cleaning," he stated looking around.

Tenten wrinkled her nose when the smell of rotting food hit her. "That and some new supplies," she added.

Kaosu nodded before yawning and stretching. "Well, I think everything can wait until tomorrow. Time to hit the sack!" he said before walking to the master bedroom and setting the box at the end of the bed. Tenten yawned before heading to the guest bedroom.

He was about to unroll the sealing scroll holding his belongings when he saw a light on in the next room. Curious, he walked through the door to the next room and stopped immediately.

The room was small and was bare of any furniture. The walls were covered with dragons, crowns, fleur-de-lis, and other weird symbols. The floor was covered in soft carpet that was half finished. Other building supplies were laying around, forgotten over time.

Kaosu looked around before noticing a small sign laying on the ground. He picked it up and felt the breath leave his body as he saw the name plastered onto it. '_**Kaosu Sukoi**_' it read in big goofy letters. He backed up until his back hit the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Tears came to his eyes as he realized something: this was going to be his baby room. He weakly snorted as he had an idea why it wasn't finished. _Dad was probably too scatter brained to finish it._

He was so focused on the sign and his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps walking closer. He jumped when a feminine hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Tenten in her night clothes, a pair of pink pajamas with kunai and shuriken all over it. He almost snickered at how cute she was, but he noticed the gleam in her eye just in time. He had only been around her for one day, but he knew that gleam meant pain for anyone who messed with her. So he compromised with laughing in his head.

"What are you doing in here?" Tenten asked as she looked around. "We should be going to bed." She was about to say more before seeing the sign in his hand. Seeing the name, she quickly connected the dots. She kept her silence as she crouched and placed her arms around his shoulder; she had no idea what was going through his head so she offered the only thing she had: silent comfort.

Kaosu grinned at the gesture and quickly wiped the tears away. "It's fine," he said to break the silence. When Tenten looked at him with a questioning gaze, he continued. "I can imagine I'm supposed to feel sadness, but I just can't do it." He paused to yawn. "I'm too tired" This caused Tenten to face fault.

She shook her head as she walked off after getting up. "You're one of a kind, Kaosu-kun," she said, pausing to unseal his belongings before leaving.

Kaosu scratched his side as he placed the sign on the ground and closed the door. He looked around the master bedroom as he was too focused on the scroll to notice anything else. It was a standard bedroom: king sized poster bed, lamp and nightstand on each side of the bed, two dressers, and a walk in closet.

Kaosu placed his meager amount of clothes in the dresser to the left of the bed before changing into his night clothes, black gym shorts and no shirt. He got underneath the covers and swore when he noticed the light was still on. Just cause he felt like it he clapped his hand and was surprised when the light turned off.

_You lucky bastard! You got a clapper! I always wanted one of those!_ Lane suddenly said, making Kaosu jerk.

_What have you been doing?_ Kaosu asked, not really caring.

_Oh enough about me! Let's talk about you and Tenten-chan!_

_Don't call her/me Tenten-chan! _Kaosu and Tenten mentally shouted before blushing in embarassment.

_Look at that! Not even engaged for a whole day and you're already in sync with each other! Mardi Gras!_

… The two kids thought silently.

_Anyway,_ Lane started with a serious voice gaining their attention. _We have three months before the academy starts again. In that time you will both work at Tetsu's place in the forge. You know, for family bonding time! Before and afterwards you two will be training your collective rears off. The scrolls and DVDs in the box hold teaching methods concerning the Keyblade and physical and mental exercise. There should be a scroll describing the use of the blue crystal in there somewhere, but that is for another time. After you finish the afternoon exercises, you two will spar with each other to improve synchronization and familiarity._

_That doesn't sound too bad_, Kaosu thought sleepily.

A low chuckle sent shivers down their backs. _You may think so now, but it won't last long. You will know pain. You will know INSANITY!_

The two waited for Lane to say more, but figured out he was done after a few minutes.

Kaosu sighed as he settled in bed. He was almost asleep when he heard the door creak open. His sleepy eyes looked up to see Tenten standing nervously by the frame. "What's the matter?" he murmured out.

Tenten looked away as a blush came onto her face. "I...," she hesitated before saying in a rush, "don'tlikesleepingbymyselfinastrangehouse!"

Kaosu looked at her for a minute, eyes barely able to stay open. "What?" he asked.

Tenten sighed before stamping her foot. "I'm not sleeping in this new house by myself! Can I... please sleep with you?" She finished before looking interestingly at the floor.

Kaosu's eyes widened as he began to panic, looking all over the room. He was expecting Tetsu to step out of the shadows at any moment. "We can't do that!" he almost shrieked. "Your dad will find out! He'll put me on his anvil and beat crap swords out of me!"

Tenten's face grew green at the thought, but she quickly shook her head. "You're being stupid," she said with a scowl. That gleam appeared shortly in her eyes as she magically pulled out ten kunai before making them disappear in a similar way. "He wouldn't go against his princess!"

Kaosu shuddered and prayed for the man's soul. "Fine, Fine," he motioned in the air with his free hand. He lifted the other side of the covers open for her. "Get in."

Tenten grinned before shimmying under the covers. The two laid on opposite sides of the bed, the silence between the two awkward in nature. Kaosu was halfway to dreamland so when he rolled over and pulled Tenten close to himself, he didn't question anything.

Tenten's eyes widened to epic proportions and her blush was reaching a new shade of dark red. Her eyes narrowed and was beginning to turn around and tear into him when she felt Kaosu lean into the back of her head. Her brained fried when he breathed in the scent of her hair and murmured "plums" before nodding off.

Tenten was about to freak out. A boy had placed his hands on her and she was warring with her normal reaction: play Twenty Kunai and threaten to castrate him. She was barely holding it back by repeating 'he's my finance'. After a few minutes, she got her instincts under control and relaxed. When she did, she noticed how warm she was. A pleasant smile appeared on her face as she thought, _This isn't bad._

She reached up and released her hair from the buns shape and laughed silently when it covered Kaosu's head slightly. She chuckled when he started to sneeze as a hair got into his nose. He reached up with a hand and wiped his face before mumbling and falling asleep again.

Tenten grinned as she settled into her fiance's chest and slowly fell asleep thinking:

_I could get used to this._

**AN: Hey guys this is Thoughtless Mind with a new chapter. I bet ya'll are wondering when I'll update my other stories and my answer is soon. I have most of the upcoming chapters partly done and they are only needing the finishing touches.**

**Oh yeah and please read my new story _The Blue Blur of Fairy Tail_. It's a Sonic the Hedgehog x Fairy Tail crossover. The first chapter is pretty dark, darkest thing I've ever written aside from a story I haven't published yet. Don't worry, the second chapter will lighten up immensely and set the tone for the story. It also holds my first completed fight scene so I'm eager to know what you guys think about it and the story.**

**Read and Review! Thoughtless Mind out.**


End file.
